The Adventures At Yuuie
by FantasticalNitemare
Summary: A series of oneshots about campus life and the challenges the students will face going forward to become heroes. First Chapter: Bakugou has lost both sense of sight and his ability to hear because of a run in with a villain. How will he make it through the day without losing his shit? What another wrench, the affect might last more than a day!


The texture was_ soft, _like silk_,_ yet somehow the strands between his fingers felt brittle, as if it'd been exposed to the fridge air of the artic or had been scorched under the heat of the sun. The fluctuation between hot and cold fascinated Bakugou who had busied himself with ruffling the mane of tresses he had clustered in his hands. There was an emitted aroma similar to that of an ocean breeze. Perhaps a shampoo? If he had to guess, off of hair alone he concluded it was half and half, he could imagine a guy like him using fragrant smells and shit like that. The blonde trailed his hands further down onto the face for confirmation of the person who loomed above him. The pads of his thumbs traced along the porcelain skin until his fingers brushed against a dry patch. It was just beneath the lid of the left eye and as he felt along the socket he could deduce that the mark expanded way above the brow ridge and onto the forehead. The teen had never paid much attention to the defect and hadn't realized just how extensive the burn was.

"Half and half?" he called for confirmation. It was as if the wool had been pulled over his eyes and there was nothing but the darkness and a sense of a presence. There was nothing else, not an image, nor a shape, hell, not even a blurred misshapen form similar to one who has sustained a concussion. _Fuck, what was this?_ Why couldn't he see even though his eyes were wide open?

The blonde had confirmed that his lids retained their function. The first thing Bakugou had done that morning was rub his knuckles against his closed lids and waited for the effects of sleep to fade, however after a minute of darkness he had realized something was amiss. The teen brought his hands up to his face and felt along his eyes. When he blinked he expected the world to form or even just a flood of light to shine through, but he soon came to understand that his mind was indeed conscious and it was his sight that was gone. Not reduced, just gone.

There was a sudden burst of hot air and the blonde had only just realized whoever was in front of him had been close, too close. Bakugou knew that the person had responded, because of the release of air that brushed against his cheek. But there was no sound. It was as if he was down under, his ears full of water. Even though he had smacked his earlobes repeatedly until they were red they never popped and the sounds of the world never returned to him. Shit he was deaf too? _What the fuck?_

At this point his breath was intermingled with the other person's and he couldn't distinguish where his ended and the other's began. There was another spout of hot air and it made him shudder.

The white and red toned haired student called again, "Bakugou?" Todoroki stared in confusion but did not pull away when the blonde trailed his hands over his form. What was wrong with him? Todoroki thought Bakugou was acting a bit strange. Was this an initiation of some sort? Did this mean they were friends now?

By now the whole class was staring their mouths agape as Bakugou felt up his classmate. Todoroki noted how pensive the blonde was, his brows furrowed as if he was contemplating. Those crimson red orbs shifted back and forth as if in search, but the set of reds seemed glazed over and unfocused.

Kirishima arched a brow, "Bah-Bakugou?"

"Dude," Kaminari broke the awkward silence that had reigned over the room. "What the hell?"

"Right," Sero uttered in agreement looking at the two. Whatever that was, it was fucking weird.

"Interesting," Ashido had her chin in her hands as she leaned forward to catch a better look.

Midoriya wanted to interject but was afraid to comment. What was going on? It was as if he had entered another dimension. Had he? Had he been hit with a quirk that could warp the inter-dimensional plane of their existence? Midoriya began to ramble, hand curled under his chin as he ran through all the possibilities that could have cause this affliction.

Iida darted his eyes back and forth between Bakugou and Midoriya who was now in full on nerd mood. The class president wanted to mention the no tolerance polices on inappropriate behavior but he was to shocked to even articulate and just remained stiff in place, with both ends of his hands pointed in an awkward square.

Aizawa entered the classroom, the circles under his eyes more pronounced. The man yawned before taking his place at the podium. The whole class stared and his attention darted over to the two students who were not in their seats. Todoroki now had his hands stretched, about to reciprocate the advancement when the teacher shot him a look. The despair returned to Aizawa as he remembered what he had went to Nezu's office for.

"Oh," he sighed, "right, class 1A will be dismissed for the rest of the afternoon," another sigh left his mouth as he raised his arm toward the direction of the two students, "due to the fact that Bakugou has lost both his sight and hearing."

"What?" Uraraka shot up her fist clenched over her chest.

"It appears Bakugou had a run in with someone while out on patrol, who has the ability to impair senses. Things like this will happen now and then, as you get further into your internships. Fortunately he has only lost the two abilities out of five senses."

"Only two!" Iida finally unfroze. "Those are the most important two."

Aizawa shifted his gaze onto his student and then rolled them back to the board. The man began to scribble. The characters read 'class dismiss until further notice.' The man knew one of the students would be kind enough to aid Bakugou in his darkest hours. "The effects will wear off in a day or two. Bakugou is now in the care of you all," he bowed and walked out before anyone else could contest.

The students remained silent in their seats. Kaminari was the first to blink away the bewilderment and looked over to Bakugou who was still enamored with his classmate, "huh, guess that explains the touchy feely situation over there."

"You know," one of Ashido's brows perked, "this totally means full reign of the campus, right?

"I bet Aizawa will let us use the pool," Kirishima chimed in.

Kaminari and Mineta looked to one another their pervert senses tingling. "Yeah lets totally take advantage," both said in unison.

"It's not like Bakugou can contest," Kaminari added.

"This should be interesting," Ashido grinned skipping over to the blonde.

"Not in the least." Sero sighed at the thought of what was to come.

Ashido hooked her arm under Bakugou's and tried to reel him toward her when he jerked back causing her to stumble into him. The slimmer arm meant a smaller build and allowed him to recognize her as female. The girl smelt of strawberries and bubblegum lip-gloss. Bakugou had a good idea who it was, Ashido was the only one out of the girls comfortable enough to assert herself with him, but he still ran his fingers over her feelers.

Ashido squealed and blushed feverishly "Bakugou."

Kirishima bumped his shoulder against the blonde's and grabs onto his wrist forcing him to comb through his gelled hair. "It's just us dude, see?"

A deep wrinkle formed between the bridge of Bakugou's nose "shitty hair?"

The redhead smiled widely "YEAH," but the excitement soon morphed into disappointment at the realization that his friend still associated his hair with shit. "Right," his face was now a blank one.

The boys and girls of Class 1-A parted and went to their respective locker rooms. Aizawa had given them permission to use most of the schools facilities and they settled on the pool. Bakugou was stationed in front of his locker fidgeting with his lock.

Kaminari walked over to him speaking over his shoulder to Kirishima who had run off to his own locker. "Dude, you can't just leave a bro la-" he began but choked on the words when he heard a click and watched the hook unbuckled from its hole, "ike that." The blonde looked at the other with suspicion "how'd you do that?" When Bakugou didn't respond he muttered to himself "bizarre."

Bakugou rummaged around his locker and reached for his hero costume when Kaminari placed his hand on his. "You won't be needing that. Here," he said unnecessarily to the deaf kid "take this instead," he swapped his suit with the pair of trunks.

Bakugou rubbed the polyurethane fabric between his thumb and index and realized it was his swimsuit. This made his brows furrow. Even though he couldn't discern the time he knew it was much to early for recreational time. It made him wonder if Aizawa dismissed the class again to catch up on z's?

"Good luck getting him into those," Sero grinned making the blonde fluster.

But before anyone could volunteer Bakugou stripped and quickly brought the trunks up to his waist. "Done, no need to be embarrassed you idiots. Whatever you losers have planned better be worth it, having me expose my dick and shit," he complained as if he knew exactly what his classmates were thinking.

Kirishima and Kaminari led Bakugou, arms linked together. Once the two could see the blue of the water they charged forward jumping into the pool without thought for their captive. The momentum disorientated Bakugou who had no time to react causing fluid to rush up into his nostrils and fill his lungs. He coughed to expel some of the water but he was still under and he didn't know which way was up or down. Everything was dark and it was cold and he couldn't rely on his ears to navigate. There wasn't much time before he blacked out so he started to flail his arms about hoping he could somehow manage to break the surface.

The water was whirling around him and he could feel his lungs collapsing on its self as he began to panic. But before he could get too frantic someone hooked their hand under his armpit and brought him up to the surface.

"Kacchan are you okay?" Midoriya had swooped in and brought his friend close against him until he had time to catch his breath. Bakugou immediately knew who had saved him without having to investigate further. Even though both were submerged in water he could still smell the lingering scent of ink and chocolate on him. It was weird he still remembered exactly how he smelt even after all those years had passed. It had been so long since he'd allowed him that close.

"You need to be more careful with him," the greenette was furious and had not realized just how close he was to him. The Blonde loomed over him his breath erratic and sweet on his face.

"Midoriya's right, what were you two thinking?" Iida interjected.

Kaminari and Kirishima looked to Bakugou who was still out of breath, both now had remorse-ridden faces. Bakugou stretched his arms over Midoriya's shoulder onto the pool edge. The advancement made Midoriya squirm his cheeks crimson red. The blonde could feel the erratic tempo of the greenette's chest. Bakugou registered the discomfort of his classmate and repositioned his arms so that he was next to him instead of on top of him. Midoriya reached for his hands and ran them along the edge to demonstrate how he could navigate and enjoy the pool without assistance. The blonde grumbled under his breath about how he knew that.

It wasn't long before he got tired of baking under the sun and decided to make his way toward the stairs that lead out. The activity pointless, it wasn't like he could fully enjoy the water in his condition. He suspected all those idiots were giggling like little assholes having swimming and volleyball competitions without him. _Dumbasses_ he thought as he found the steps and started to ascend. No one noticed him leave all were too absorbed in their second round of shoulder wrestling.

Kaminari looked at Yaoyorozu "we should switch up girl on boy, huh?"

Uraraka blushed in embarrassment peeking over to Midoriya "there isn't an even amount of boys and girls."

Jirou looked over to Kaminari "There are two more boys then there are girls. Perhaps you and Mineta should team up since you two are on the same wave length," she suggested brow arched.

Both guys slumped their shoulders "guess we'll sit this one out," they sighed in unison.

"Count me out too," Todoroki called from under the towel he had over his head.

Kaminari and Mineta perked up now that there was an open spot.

"Its fine Hagakure said she'll team up with Ojiro," Asui said both boys now depressed once again.

Todoroki made his way out onto the field that separated the recreational area and the locker room. The kid was concerned when he saw Bakugou with his arms out, the blonde flailing them about. _When did he leave?_ The teen walked over to his classmate but when he reached out to assist, the blonde swung around alerted to the presence behind him. Todoroki rolled his shoulder back to dodge the closed fist that was aimed at him.

Todoroki threw the wet towel at the other's face "relax Bakugou," he breathed even though he was aware that the other could not hear him. The two-toned haired teen grabbed the other end of the towel that Bakugou now had curled inside his fist and maneuvered him forward. The blonde was irritated but knew it'd take him forever to clear the field with the lack of structures to help him feel his way around.

Once the two reached the lockers Todoroki led him to his door while he quickly undressed in front of his. The teen made sure to keep up pace with Bakugou so he would be there to lend a helping hand.

Bakugou felt his way to the showers and did not need his sight to work the faucets. Although the teen was familiar with the space he was still a bit disheveled from the earlier incident and needed to take a seat on the tiled floor. He let the warm water bead onto him as he basked in the tranquility. The world was so different then what he was used to, normally everything was chaotic and loud, the stress caused him to constantly be tense. This was new and serene and he had just realized it had been hours since he blew a fuse. All the aches he had never realized were there were now aching and present with the lack of movement. Bakugou reached for one of the knots in his shoulders when his heart sank. Someone had placed a hand on his shoulder and the gesture made Bakugou jump. He hadn't even noticed he was followed into the showers. Bakugou whipped his head around "halfie?" he called not sure if the hand belonged to him.

Todoroki knelt behind him his butt on the pads of his feet. There wasn't much he could do for him but he thought washing his back was a decent gesture. If it was him who had lost just one of his senses he would be so lost. Most of his classmates brushed off his temporary handicap as superficial, but he knew better. Just because it was Bakugou did not mean he would not benefit from assistance. Most people considered heroes like him and Bakugou indestructible, because they rarely wore their shortcomings on their shelves but it just made it that more difficult to ask for help.

Todoroki brought his rag up to the other's shoulder and began to scrub in a circular motion. The wrinkles on the bridge of Bakugou's nose softened and he let his shoulders slump forward as he allowed the advancement. It felt nice. When had it been since he felt the touch of another, a kiss or even a hug? It'd been a while, perhaps elementary school? His mother was not one for physical affection, like him she wore her pride on her sleeves. Bakugou inhaled deeply and held it for a moment before expelling the air, the gesture relieving the tightness in his chest. The blonde could feel the fingers behind the thin fabric. It was as if nothing was between them just fingertips against naked skin. Todoroki continued to massage working his way down and up again, he let the rag slide down as he worked his fingers into the blonde tresses. Bakugou tensed as his stomach knotted.

Todoroki had both hands in his hair now working the shampoo into a lather. He kneaded his fingers along Bakugou's scalp alleviating the pressure in his temples. At this point he was in pure bliss his mouth agape his head bobbing forward and back as he tried to stay awake. _Shit what the fuck _Bakugou thought how had he let him take full control of him?

Bakugou grabbed at the hands still in his hair and whipped around. Both brows were furrowed and the bridge of his nose was wrinkled in his usual scowl. "I'll wash yours next," he grumbled under his breath "I don't need to be owing a bastard like you shit."

This made the white and red headed teen smile ear to ear. Bakugou was much too foolish even now. It was a good thing he couldn't see or hear because he'd be pissed at the grin Todoroki wore on his face. The teen grabbed his classmate's wrist bringing them up to his lowered head. Todoroki watched attentively from under the white and red strands that shrouded his heterochromia eyes. Those red stones were ablaze as the blonde furiously scratched at his scalp.

"You want clean, I'll do one better," Bakugou's tone became louder as he scrubbed harder. "Squeaky clean is what you'll get!"

_Geez_ Todoroki thought. Even when he went through his hatred phase and couldn't stand the sight of his father's side he still couldn't match Bakugou's brutal scrubbing. The teen unable to take much further seized his hands and moved closer. Bakugou froze those red orbs wide with confusion. Todoroki brought his face even closer his breath now mixed with the blonde's. The sentiment was cute and he was glad they'd had the time to bond. The teen brought his hand up to his classmate's face and pulled their heads closer, his lids now shut, both now forehead to forehead. "Thank you," he chimed.

Bakugou's stomach churned and he felt a brief wave of nausea, so he pulled back. _Fuck_ he thought it wasn't until that moment that he missed the ability to see _what the fuck was that?_ Those red eyes darted back and forth but still darkness, he was frantic now and his face exhibited that. Todoroki still had his hands in the air his brows dipped, his smile now contorted into an unmarked expression. Before the awkwardness could suffocate either there was footstep heard inside the showers. The rest of their classmates herded in. Once Kirishima and Kaminari spotted Bakugou they rushed over to him both grabbing onto an arm pulling him onto his back.

"Let us wash your back," Kirishima pulled harder on his arm so used to his reluctant nature.

"Yeah it'll make up for the drowning mishap," Kaminari added.

The grabbing and pulling caused disorientation, but this time there was much more panic. Bakugou's eyes were wide and he looked straight ahead where he thought Todoroki would be. What was happening? His heart was erratic. _What did that bastard have in mind?_ He was frantic his breath rapid. The forceful motion made him queasy and he was just about ready to explode when someone else joined the chaos and reeling him into their embrace. There it was again that aroma of ink and sweets. Of course it was_ stupid Deku_, always to the rescue. Usually he would make a fit about him not minding his own business but this time the assist was welcomed.

"What is wrong with you two?" Midoriya began to scold his cheeks hot with anger. "You don't just rough house around a person who is debilitated. Especially not with Kacchan. You two ought to be more considerate." Midoriya helped him find his footing and hooked his arm under the blonde's "Come on Kacchan," he lead the other.

Midoriya looked around as he maneuvered Bakugou onto the mattress. It had been months now but he had never seen his room before then. "So this is Kacchan's room?" It was barren but neat nothing much beside the extra flare of Almight posters just above the wooden desk. "It's almost identical to the one back home, huh Kacchan?" Midoriya strolled over to the dresser "I bet there are loads of skull tees inside," he began to chuckle as he inched closer. "Ah, points for me," he laughed back at Bakugou who had a blank expression on his face. "Rh-right you can't hear me," his smile skewed into a half-baked one as he sifted through the black shirts. There was one shirt that was worn down to an unsaturated charcoal and he pulled it out. "This must be one of your favorites?" The greenette stood over the blonde and stretched his arm out so that the garment was stationed just below his nose. The teen knew that Bakugou would be suspicious of whatever he chose for him so he thought to make him sniff out his unique scent.

"What am I supposed to be smelling?" Bakugou asked after a quick whiff. "You, idiot you do realize that a person can't detect their own scent, right?" Midoriya flustered his face went awkward as he thought about it. That's right the only reason he was able to recognize that caramelized aroma was because it'd been a while since Bakugou let him that close. The greenette brought his end to his nose and inhaled deeply. The shirt was Bakugou in his entirety. Bakugou snatched away the shirt and pulled it over his head. "If you think I don't trust you, then you'd be correct in that assumption," he asserted his usual scowl present.

"Of course Kacchan," Midoriya smiled and grabbed some hair lotion off the table, because as he remembered that was the next step in his routine.

There was a knock at the door. It was Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Ashido, Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki, Asui, Hagakure, Yaoyorozu, Ojiro, Shoji, and even Tokoyami. "Guys?" Midoriya wondered what brought them all up to the room.

"We thought about what you said," Kirishima began but was interrupted by Kaminari who was squeezing passed everyone.

"Yeah, we want to make sure Bakugou is set for the rest of the night," he said walking passed the threshold of the doorway.

"We came baring gifts," Ashido chimed in holding up two plates of food.

"We thought since it's hard for Bakugou to navigate around the campus in his condition we could all have a dinner get together," Uraraka said a bit nervous.

"Yeah, sure I bet Kacchan would like that," Midoriya smiled.

Most of the guests were huddled around the fold out table Todoroki had brought from his room while the rest were spread throughout the room. On the menu that night was curry and steamed rice. Deku scooted closer to Bakugou, and took his hand in his._ Curry_, he traced over his palms. It was a game the two would play often when they were in elementary school. Bakugou was especially good at it, as with everything else he had ever done.

"Spice?" when the blonde spoke everyone stared, amused at the two who were in their own little world.

_Just how you like it,_ Midoriya responded with the tip of his fingers. Midoriya was just about to ask if he wanted help when the blonde held his hand out waiting for the other to place his hand in between. _Feed me,_ Bakugou slid his index along the soft pads of Midoriya's palms. The gesture raised the hairs on the nape of his neck. The greenette had to shake off the shiver that slithered up his spine.

Everyone's mouths were agape while Midoriya attended to the blonde. Not able to take the weight of the glares Midoriya spoke, "what are you all staring at?" The greenette figured this was nothing special that Bakugou liked to eat his food a certain way and he was the only one who knew exactly how he liked it. "Kacchan doesn't like to mix his rice and curry. He says if you do it that way it weakens the spice affect."

After a brief silent Kirishima chuckled, "yeah the dude likes his spice." The tension was broken and dinner went on as usual.

After Iida and Yaoyorozu clear the table Kaminari and Sero brought out a box of junk and set it down on the table.

"Let's play a game," Kaminari hummed.

"What is that?" Asui was curious as were the rest of the class.

Sero slid the box in the middle so that the sealed parts were visible. "It's a care package my mom sent. I haven't bothered opening it so it's fair game."

"Tada," Kaminari shouted a black bandanna over his eyes. Everyone was confused. The blonde then reached over and poured out a canister that was filled with wooden carved letters.

"What are those for?" Uraraka asked.

"My mom, brought them for me when I first manifested my quirk since I would fritz out. She showed me how to communicate with the letters so she could make sure I was okay," The blonde explained.

Everyone was still a bit confused and a little concerned. What could a game entail with a bunch of blindfolds and a mystery box? Iida felt the tension in the room and felt he needed to apologize as he did have a part in this all.

"Sorry this is partially my fault," he apologized as he further explained. "I suggested Kaminari and Kirishima put themselves in Bakugou's shoes." Iida coughed to clear his throat "this will be the last time I use a metaphor for disciplinary purposes."

Kaminari jerked forward hands in the air "and it was a great suggestion. Gave me a brilliant idea," he raised a finger but Ashido interjected.

Mina leant on her elbows and looked over the box "enough chitchat let's get on with it. Rules are simple," she raised her index and continued to raise a finger each time she explained a rule. "We'll all be blindfolded, except the caller, who will provide us with an item from the box. We will then have to guess what the item is. Whoever does not guess correctly will be out and the remaining player will continue until there is a winner."

Asui placed her index to her chin her tongue slightly out "sounds simple enough."

Tokoyami finally spoke after the being quiet for the entire dinner "so who will be the caller?" The teen was excited because this was something he had interest in him.

Yaoyorozu straightened in her seat "I will. I'll even throw in some mystery items," she said enthusiastically as she lifted her forearm, that was now shimmering from her quirk.

Everyone was now huddled around the table with their blindfolds on. Midoriya scooted closer to Bakugou and took his hands in his bringing them up to his face. Bakugou felt the satin cloth that covered his eyes and wondered what it was meant for. Midoriya maneuvered his hand toward the table and once he found the mystery item he ran Bakugou's palm along it. The greenette traced _guess_ against the inside of his hand.

The blonde pulled away and clicked his tongue "for what?"

"Yaoyorozu," Midoriya called "could you spell out the word game with the blocks?"

Yaoyorozu shot up and walked over to Bakugou who felt the rush of air swirl pass him "yeah, of course," she said as she took a seat next to the blonde.

There was a crisp smell of perfume in the air, though it did not smell of fruits, nor was it a sweet flavor, but a potent aroma of expensive powder. It was a sophisticated and clean smell and Bakugou could only think of one person who would don such a potent smell.

Bakugou faced the person that was emitting the smell "what do you want ponytail?"

Yaoyorozu pulled at his hand and spelt the word game. The blonde blushed and quickly pulled his hand back to his side, "fine if it will shut you all up."

Bakugou reached out again for the centerpiece and felt around the curves. It was a bottle but much smaller then a regular sized one, perhaps a travel size? The blonde continued to feel, the bottle almost felt like a pill bottle it was cylinder in shape and had a screw off cap unlike a shampoo bottle that would be a pop open one. The blonde was certain it was some sort of pill bottle however the cap was too smooth and wasn't a push and twist off one like the child safe ones. As he continued to examine the item a warm hand entwined with his. There was a slight current from the contact and he jolted back.

"What the fuck!" he shouted and pulled back his hand.

"Bro it's multiple players," Kaminari responded as he felt along the object.

Yaoyorozu stretched her arm out and made two more replicas of the item. "Kaminari is right, it'll take too long if you go one by one, so reach out in front of you I made copies so you'll all get a chance to figure it out."

Bakugou leant forward in the table and spoke "well if you losers haven't figured it out yet it is a vitamin supplement," he was now sure about his answer.

Midoriya's competitive nature caused him to slap his hand over Bakugou's mouth "Kacchan we all need a chance to guess." When he had realized what he had done he peeled his hand off with a fear that left with him.

"You little shit," Bakugou began his hands curled into his offensive stance.

"Relax Bakugou," Kirishima hollered from under his blind.

Kaminari peek through the blindfold to verify his classmates guess and he was glad he did because his answer was going to be a shampoo bottle.

Iida slid his blindfold over his forehead "this isn't working. Yaoyorozu, you think you could create more blocks for us all?"

Tokoyami agreed, "Yeah that would even up the playing field," he remarked.

Yaoyorozu "of course no problem, but it will take me a bit."

The students all slid their blindfolds off while Yaoyorozu created blocks for them all. Midoriya nudged the finished blocks over to Bakugou who was still sour.

"Here Kacchan," he said as he stared at the blonde. "Still mad, huh?" Bakugou had always been like this since the greenette could remember. Whenever it came to competitions Bakugou always excelled. When he was little he would get excited about the games but as he aged he became numb to the wins and it did not elicit that smile that Midoriya admired so much. The greenette wonder why things had to change so drastically?

"Kacchan," Midoriya whispered his name and the blonde turned to him responding to the rush of air. It was different. The response so soft and he wasn't even yelling at him. Just the slight of his head. This made him smile.

"You know I can't hear you Kuso nerd," he curled the side of his mouth.

Midoriya smiled and grabbed his arm so that he could feel over the carved letters. "I know."

Yaoyorozu cleared her throat, "okay let's start again. Everyone clear on the directions? When you have an answer spell it out with the letters in front of you. The players that do not have the right answer are out. The last player to have the right answer wins."

The class played for six rounds. Kaminari was exceptionally good at it but like the rest of the class he was bested by Bakugou and Midoriya who were on fire. It was just the two of them, a show down between childhood friends and Bakugou loved every minute of it. Midoriya had told him it was just the two of them left and that elicited this mischievous smile from him. It was game on and both were so determined to outwit the other.

Yaoyorozu placed the item in front of them "okay boys."

Bakugou felt the tube. It was the typical size of a lip-gloss or mascara. He unscrewed the applicator and took a whiff. It smelt like chemicals. He slathered it on his lips. The consistency was drying but there were no bristles so he checked mascara off his list. The teen did remember Ashido had mention that some glosses have a matte finish, whatever that meant. All he remembered was that it smelt like chemicals and it was dry as fuck. If it was something else then he was at a loss because he had no idea whatever it was.

Midoriya was still combing his mind for an answer when his fellow classmates began to giggle, the room erupting into a burst of laughter. The teen wondered what the fuss was about but tried to keep focus on the object. All he could think of was lip-balm so that was what he spelt out. When he was done he slid the cloth over his head and looked to the item.

"Ah, shoot," he grumbled at the object that stumped him. "What is it?"

"Yeah, what is that even?" Ojiro asked.

"Concealer, duh," Hagakure exclaimed while the entire room looked to her wondering how she even tries one on?

"Concealer, huh? That was a hard one, right" he turned to his opponent "Kacchan!" The greenette was shocked just like everyone else and now knew why they were all laughing. Midoriya quickly ran his thumb over the blonde's mouth attempting to wipe away the pale substance from his lips.

"What are you doing shithead!" Bakugou gritted pushing his classmate off him.

"Kacchan just let me help you," Midoriya said desperately smudging the concealer off Bakugou's lips that were now swollen and red.

"What the fucks wrong with you?"

"Kacchan it won't come off," he whined.

"Stop talking to me shithead you know I can't hear for shit." Bakugou was mad that Midoriya was persistently attacking him and kept trying to articulate in verbal form when he knew damn well he was deaf.

The whole class was now on the floor and hysterical. Yaoyorozu managed to tell Midoriya between laughs that he would need water to wipe it off. After the room had settled down and Midoriya had finally managed to get Bakugou to calm down Yaoyorozu announced that it was a tie since neither figured it out.

"That wasn't all that fair," Tokoyami declared.

Yaoyorozu sighs "yeah I know but we would have been here all night if I didn't put in a dozy."

Before the room could form into small clicks and scatter Kaminari sprung up from his seat. "Now for the real surprise," the blonde unveiled a funky looking hat and plopped it over his head. "Bam!" The base color was a bright yellow that had red stitched circles on the two front panels. Above the circles were two embroidered pupils and sprouting at the crown were black tipped ears.

Tokoyami narrowed his brows, "is that a Pikachu?"

"It sure is. I had Yaoyorozu make them for the squad." The blonde twirled the visor to show off the masterpiece. After a moment of showboating the thought dawned on him, there were only five hats. "Ah, sorry" he scratched at his head "you guys. I didn't ask for the entire class. It's just usually us and all."

Midoriya painted his usual smile, he was used to the façade. "It's okay, you're totally right, you guys have really gotten close to Kacchan."

Iida interjected, "Midoriya is right, plus I doubt anyone else is familiar with this Pizzaque you speak of."

The remark caused the room to again erupt into laughter. Who didn't know about Pikachu? Even none Pokémon fans are able to recognize the iconic character.

Kirishima was second to don his Pokémon hat. The base color was cream and in the form of a widows peek while the rest of the panels were red. Sewn on the sides were two spikey flaps that were supposed to emulate the two tuffs of a Lycanroc. The ears were shorter than Kaminari's but the embroidered eyes were just as big.

The redhead scooted over to Bakugou, "Ashido pick them out to match our quirks," he smiled as he brought his friends hands up to the hat on his head. "Hey, Bakugou," he called out to him. The blonde turned and tilted his head. Though Kirishima was too far for Bakugou to sniff out the blonde could tell who he was by the way in which he latched onto him.

"Shitty hair?" Bakugou smirked as he spoke, "what the hell you got on your head?"

"Ah, guys Bakugou knew who I was," Kirishima smiled. "Check it out," he was excited and maneuvered Bakugou's hands so that he could feel along the hat. The hold was firm and the callousness of his hands told the blonde that the other had activated his quirk. The question was why? Bakugou had never noticed just how desperate those forced interactions were. Did he exude such reluctance that Kirishima felt the need to force him to be his friend?

Kaminari rounded the table and knelt behind Bakugou. "Dude, we got one for you two," he said as he plopped the hat over the blonde spikes.

The same static buzz around his head and he knew Kaminari had put a stupid hat on him. Bakugou furrowed his brows and craned his head around so he faced him. "Oi, Dunce face you better not have put something stupid on me." Bakugou broke from Kirishima and pulled Kaminari by the ears of his hat. With just a few touches he could tell his character was a Pikachu. "These hats must have been chosen off our quirks cause there is no other way you're a Pikachu."

Kaminari pulled away with haste and now donned a scowl. "You're a mean dude," he huffed offended.

"Let's see what rubbish you got on my head," Bakugou felt along the crown and was surprised when he felt a shape similar to the headband he wore for his costume. The spikes ran from the crown to the backside. Even with the little amount of detail he could tell it was a Cyndaquil. The thought brought him back a week when he and Ashido were in the common area and she had pointed out that if he were a Pokémon he'd be a Cyndaquil. This made him smile back then and now, "so you must be a Sligoo then raccoon eyes?" he teased just like that night in response to her conjecture.

Ashido lit up, he remembered. "Right. I wish you could see right about now, you'd be dying. I chose Leavanny for Sero and like you said Lycanroc suits Kirishima perfect, better than Geodude or Onix."

After the table was cleared Asui, Hagakure, Ojiro, Shoji and Tokoyami returned to their rooms while the rest waited closer to curfew. Yaoyorozu had made tea and there was small talk here and there. Midoriya noticed that Bakugou had been quiet for a while. The greenette imagined how hard it must have been for him. To lose both sight and hearing, Bakugou must have been anxious. Every so often Bakugou would lift his hand in waits of a response to see if there were still idiots in his room. After a while of inactivity Bakugou shot up and felt his way around. _Fuck that_ he thought it was his room why should he have to wait until everyone cleared out?

As Bakugou made his way towards the closet he smelt that familiar ocean breeze. It must have been Todoroki but when he reached out to confirm, the smell vanished. Bakugou became taut, had the asshole evaded him on purpose? The blonde shook off the sense of disregard and extended his hand further into the open space feeling around for his coat. Like Midoriya suspected he was antsy and needed to redirect his negative energy and usually he did that with a stroll of the campus.

Midoriya walked over to Bakugou who was sliding into his low tops, "I think I'll take Kacchan for a walk?"

"A walk this late?" Iida remarked.

"Yeah, that's Bakugou's usual routine," the greenette explained as he tried to guide the blonde but was pushed back.

"I don't need your help," Bakugou sneered adjusting his jacket. "Stupid nerd," he grumbled under his breath.

Midoriya sensed the agitation and looked to Yaoyorozu. "Yaoyorozu, do you think you could make a cane for Kacchan?"

"Sure, of course," her arm was already in formation.

"I'll accompany you too," Iida adjusted his glasses than looked back to the greenette. "But as class representative I have to remind you that curfew is curfew. Everyone to their rooms immediately afterwards."

"Aww, I thought we'd have a sleep over," Kaminari whined.

"I think it would be best if that was saved for another night." Midoriya knew Bakugou was at his limit. If he had happened to trip over someone in the middle of the night it would definitely be his snapping point.

The blonde strolled along, one hand in his pocket the other navigating with the walking stick Yaoyorozu provided before she retired to her own room. The air stimulated this violent tremor that shredded down his spine and settled in the pit of his stomach. The intense wave shook the core of him and restored his sense of mind. Though he could no longer appreciate the stillness of the night, the atmosphere and smells around him incited that same sense of serene. Bakugou wondered just how much longer the quirk would affect him? Although he had stepped outside, the overwhelming sense of incompetence lingered. At this point it had become too much. There was not much he could do on his own and when he did manage he felt inept.

Was this how the nerd prequirk navigated the world—blind? Even with the knowledge of ten lifetimes he remained vulnerable nonetheless, deprived of the rudiments of what most had.

Bakugou inched onward with a little caution in his step wondering just how many idiots had followed him out? Though it was eerily still he had a sneaking suspicion that he was not alone, and he was right. Just a few feet behind him was his usual crew who strolled alongside Iida, Uraraka and Midoriya, but for some reason unbeknownst to them Todoroki wondered off. The group giggled to themselves and kept a short distance behind the blonde so as not to disturb him. Here and there they would deviate from their babysitting duties and gawk over the landscape. The trees had begun the process of autumn dyeing, although fall had just started. Their path was clear, all the fallen leaves had been raked into piles earlier, but the teens had been to busy whining about the labor that they had failed to realize just how beautiful and fortunate they were to be at such a prestigious academy.

"Canon ballllll," was hollered before the area erupted into a shower of color an explosion of leaves showering over. Ashido, Kaminari and Kirishima were swimming in a pool of paint the disturbed leaves raining over them.

"Dudes we just raked those," Sero sighed and quickly shook off the concern so used to this kind of behavior from his fellow classmates.

Iida animated and began to run around the yard hollering, "think of all the laborious work we put in this morning," while frantically collecting the descending greenery.

Uraraka swiped him as he passed and now had him on the tips of his toes trying to remain gravitated. "Then lets enjoy the fruits of our labor," she cooed just before forcing Iida into the mound.

Midoriya was distracted looking over his shoulder to see if he could spot the blonde who had wondered off. The teen was a bit desperate to make out his silhouette worried that he'd get lost. Now that the rest of his class was distracted he thought it'd be the best time to make his escape.

"Deku-kun are you gonna join us?" The auburn blushed a bit shy now about how bold she had just been.

"Ah," he began but before he could muster a word Kirishima had hooked his arm over his shoulders.

"If you're thinking about tailing him, that'd be sort of stalkerish dude. Let him vent, release is the best form of healing, and for someone like him being left alone is best," he advised.

Midoriya couldn't hide the offense that skewed his face. What did Kirishima know? Bakugou was his friend before he was ever his. The kid was never one to leave things be and was a more of an action first and iron out the kinks later type of guy. Especially when it came to Bakugou, but he mauled over the remark and wondered if that might have stalled their friendship?

A few meters ahead Bakugou wondered aimlessly now a bit more relaxed. The teen had familiarized him-self with the school's layout and knew what path lead where. Now that he had cleared his head his mind wondered back to the earlier incident with Todoroki. Why had the bastard purposely dodged him? The teen now curious about his regressed aloofness, when just a few hours prior to that he was so touchy? The recall of their earlier interaction in the showers made him pale. Of course it didn't matter to Bakugou if they had reverted back to rivals, what turned his gears was the fact that the bastard thought himself better than him. Bakugou played out several scenarios and wondered what incident might have strained their already forced relationship? It was now all he could think about and was the driving force behind his quest to seek him out.

Bakugou whipped the stick around hoping to hit something. Todoroki like himself was a loner and Bakugou had an idea of where he might have been if he had followed them out. Though he was blind he knew how to navigate the trail but still walked at a snails pace nervous for some reason unbeknownst to him.

The ground beneath his feet was now clear of brush and Bakugou knew he was on the open field that led to the greenhouse. Along the perimeter were raised garden beds, one of the blonde's favorite spots to hide whenever he felt down. But what were the chances the bastard would actually be there? Now that he put things into perspective he realized just how ridiculous he'd been. The blonde felt along one of the raised beds perching against the ledge craning his neck back letting out a deep sigh.

"Hmph," he smiled feeling foolish when a sudden breeze rushed passed. The blonde turned in the direction of the draft a layer of frost forming on his nose. Bakugou wrinkled the bridge of his nose breaking the cast. "Halfie?" The blonde waited for a response for a moment forgetting he had lost that ability. Instead he swatted his cane around until he landed on a solid form.

Todoroki stared in confusion as the blonde continuously poked him in the gut. Once Bakugou was sure that the form was in fact a person he sparked the conversation he had had on his mind all throughout the night.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Todoroki was not sure how to proceed on one hand he wanted to confront the other about their earlier encounter but he knew that'd be pointless. Bakugou was still blind those red orbs still glazed over which meant his ears were not in working condition either. So the teen just stood stationary with both hands in his pockets curious to what the other had to say.

After awhile of silence Bakugou began again "I know this is selfish of me but just listen," he let out a nervous chuckle before continuing "hope you'll stop me if there was a chance of me making a fool out of myself," he really hoped no one else was around.

"I," he paused not sure how to articulate what he was feeling. "I'm not sure what happened between us. You know can't see for shit, so if I did something wrong I wouldn't know. Shit, even if I did usually I wouldn't care," the point was getting away from him but he allowed his words to flow candidly. "I," again his thoughts wondered to the showers and he could feel the heat in his cheeks and was horrified at the image of him being beet red. "If you might of thought I was avoiding you or something, I haven't. I just, I was just processing what happened in the showers, I didn't know if somehow you were making fun of me or something. Again can't see for shit, so wouldn't know."

The confession made Todoroki snicker a bit and he was glad Bakugou wasn't able to see him in that moment because he would of been pissed. The entire night Todoroki had avoided him thinking he had burned bridges when in fact it had been the complete opposite. His mind was at ease and he managed a slight smirk. Todoroki seized the blonde's hand.

"We're shaking hands, oh, okay?" Bakugou was a bit confused but not disappointed. In one swift yank Todoroki pulled Bakugou onto his feet and before he could contest he hauled him along. "Let go," Bakugou demanded. Again that uneasiness of their contact returned. "Fuck you stupid fuck face," he blurted intending for that to remain a thought. The blonde was flustered and nervous scared that he might set off an unintentional explosion. "Where are we going?" again he demanded out of habit. Shit, Todoroki could have been saying anything but all he could do was wonder.

After a minute of running the two had slowed. As Bakugou caught his breath he wondered where he'd taken him?

Just up ahead were their friends who they'd got separated from. Midoriya had spotted them first his face lit up when he saw the blonde. "Kacchan," his uneasiness had passed but a moment thereafter his face fell into confusion "Todoroki?" What were the two of them doing together?

Midoriya ran over to the two noticing the red to their cheeks. "Kah-Kacchan," he noticed the broken stick taking into from his hands.

"Where'd you two go?" Iida walked up behind them. "It's about to be curfew."

"Okay, okay dad," Ashido mocked sliding her arm into Bakugou's. Bakugou snarled but relaxed after he'd had a whiff of her scent. "Geez what's got you all riled up?" Although he was being a grump she was relieved that he was back to himself.

The classmates herded into the dorms escorting Bakugou to his room. After goodnights were said and it was just the two Bakugou said something that threw the greenette off.

"If it'll put your mind at ease you can stay?"

Did he hear that correctly? Midoriya lingered at the door not sure what to do with himself. What did that mean…stay?

"I'm sure your worried. I know you, Deku. So if it'll shut you up, cause I'm sure you're mumbling over there, then stay." Bakugou didn't bother to undress sliding inside his covers.

The greenette tiptoed closer scared that he'd somehow hear him and would ruin the moment. Bakugou fiddled with a pillow and created a barricade in the middle of the mattress. "I don't have an extra futon, so don't you dare pass this pillow."

Midoriya was dumbfounded, had Bakugou just invite him onto his bed? Again the greenette proceeded with caution climbing into bed beside his childhood friend. The dip in the mattress made Bakugou aware of his presence beside him. So he'd accepted his invitation after all. Bakugou couldn't have known if Midoriya had turned off the light but he figured he had so he just turned to his side so that he was facing the opposite of him. Midoriya was on his side facing the blonde's back staring at his tresses between the pillow barricade. Both sat in silence before Bakugou spoke again.

"You'd always tried to sneak into bed with me when we were little." The blonde snickered before continuing, "who would of thought the time would come where I'd be desperate for the company?"

Midoriya giggled and the slight waft of air against his neck made Bakugou aware of his laughter. It was just like when the two of them were kids. Deku would relax and fall right to sleep unlike Bakugou who would stay up all night still terrified of the horror stories they'd told or the ones they'd seen right before lights out. Bakugou had always been the protector but now it seemed that their roles had changed. It made Bakugou less afraid of tomorrow knowing Deku was right beside him because they had both learned to rely on one another.

Bakugou slightly turned his head, those red orbs cut through the darkness. "You better not watch me sleep nerd," he threatened before turning back around. Again silence. "Thanks," he whispered and soon thereafter fell into a deep slumber.

The sun peeked into the room caressing Bakugou awake. The blonde sat upright and tore his lids apart, light, colors and shapes taking form. The birds and morning creatures sung a morning tune, it was music to his ears. Shit he could see, he could hear, the kid whole again. "Fuck yeah!" he tooted spreading his arms out and letting his body fall back into the mattress.

The commotion woke the greenette who had been sound asleep next to him, "Kacchan?" he yawned. Bakugou turned to a wide set of greens, he had completely forgotten he had company. The teen was teeming with excitement that couldn't be contained. With vigor he seized Midoriya's face and planted a kiss on his mouth. The greenette went red with embarrassment but the blonde couldn't have been happier to see that stupid dumbfounded face of his, because in that moment everything was right in the world.


End file.
